User blog:Urbancommando77/IRA vs Marine raiders
IRA: The deadly irish rebels vs Marine raiders: The WW2 elites WHO IS DEADLIEST X-Factor IRA/MR Strength 76 78 Endurance 77 82 Weapons 79 76 Training 67 75 Stealth 85 83 Battle IRA: 10 MR: 10 A group of raiders are advancing into a destroyed british army outpost. Minewhile in the building across from the outpost, an IRA sniper fires two rounds into a soldier. One into his leg and the other through the tailbone. The soldier yells in pain "Ah!!!". The soldiers try and help him but he goes into a coma before he can be helped. The sniper fires another round into him. MR: 9 The soldiers advance into the building. The US sniper sees an IRA loading his AR-18 and fires a round into him, The rebel falls and groans before dieng. IRA: 9 The rebel sniper reloads his G3 and runs downs some stairs to find the dead rebel. He runs back up the stairs and grabs his AR-18. As he runs down the stairs the marine sniper sees him and fires a round into his leg. He groans and runs back up the stairs but the soldier follows him. The rebel fires a few rounds into him. The soldier falls and faintly says into his radio "Up here guys...the rebels are up..." Hes cut off by the rebel firing another round into him. MR: 8 Another rebel bursts from a room and ignites the room with his flamethrower. He doesn't hit any soldier though. A marine fires a whole clip of a BAR into the rebel and his oil pack. IRA: 8 The soldier charges down the hall dodging flames. A rebel pushes him down and fires four bullets from his AR-15. As he runs the soldier gets up firing his BAR. Meanwhile the sniper sees two other soldiers walk out of the building. The soldier fires at them but misses. One fires his tommy gun at him but it doesn't have the range. The two soldiers run into the outpost across the street. Meanwhile the rebel being chased finally gets shot by the BAR wielding marine as he chased him. IRA: 7 The sniper races down the metal staircase, but meets the soldier with the BAR. The soldier empties his clip at the rebel but misses all but one shots because the rebel ran up the stairs. The rebel plants a nailbomb on the staircase. As the marine runs up the stairs he trips it, sending nails, tacks and small little broken metal pieces into him. MR: 7 The sniper pulls out his AR-15 and runs down the stairs and across the street to the outpost. Meanwhile the two marines are searching the outpost when a rebel jumps out firing his hi-p but misses most shots. One of them opens fire with his tommy gun. IRA: 6 The soldiers see the sniper sneaking up with an AR-15 and open fire but the rebel leaps into a door, breaking it. The soldiers follow and fire. The other guy pulls out his carbine and fires at the rebel. The rebel keeps running though. He pulls out his hi-p and shoots the carbine wielding soldier. MR: 6 The sniper runs and jumps out of a window. Another rebel follows him and the tommy gun wielding soldier follows too. The rebel fires his hi-p into the soldier. MR: 5 The rebel runs in the back door of the building. Meanwhile a marine places a landmine and chases the sniper rebel. A rebel sees him and chases him, but the rebel trips the landmine, but was so fast it only blows shapnel into his back. IRA: 5 The marine keeps following the sniper, looking for him. The marine pulls out his M1911 and shoots his leg. Meanwhile three rebels at the outpost charge across but one trips a landmine. IRA: 2 The sniper sees his captian but he has a combat knife in him. The soldier following him sees him and shoots the captian. IRA: 1 The other four soldiers run down the staircase wielding combat knives or an M1911. He bursts into a room and places another nailbomb. The soldiers burst into the room but trigger the nailbomb. MR: 2 The rebel bursts from the table he was ducking under with his KA-bar and impales a soldier in the leg. The soldier groans and stabs the rebel in the arm. The rebel shouts and thrusts his knife in the soldier neck twice. MR: 1 The last marine pushes the rebel into a chair. He pulls out a combat knife and cuts the rebel in the arm. The rebel slashes the soldier in the arm and pushes him out the window. MR: 0 The rebel roars "Ireland!" in victory and walks off. Winner: IRA Expert's Opinion The raiders may have been trained but the IRA are advanced and powerful. Category:Blog posts